Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to a virtual service delivery platform and specifically to using the virtual service delivery system to distribute applications to multiple computing devices.
Background Art
In a conventional distributed system environment, a static set of clients is mapped to a server or a set of servers. When an application that executes on a server requires upgrading, the upgrade is performed throughout the mapped server and affects all clients that are mapped to the particular server. Similarly, when an application that executes on a set of clients requires an upgrade, the upgraded application is distributed to entire set of clients. As a result, a limited deployment of an application to a server that does not affect all clients or to some clients in the set of clients is not possible.
Additionally, because the clients in the set of clients are mapped to a particular server, different clients within the set cannot receive services and content based on their specific needs, cannot receive an application upgrade unless the upgrade affects all clients, and cannot be configured for quality assurance and testing prior to an application upgrade.
Therefore, what is needed is a distributed system that maps a configurable set of clients to configurable frameworks on the servers and allows for a system environment where applications are tested, deployed, upgraded and provide services tailored to a configurable set of clients.